Kingdom Hearts:Key to the Worlds
by IenzoZexion
Summary: An interpretation of the Secret ending of Kingdom Hearts 2 and how it unfolds from there. These were our thoughts about the mysteries behind the secret trailer.


A story that 2 friends and I wrote switching off time to time

Kingdom Hearts is Copyrighted by Square Enix

**

* * *

**

**KINGDOM HEARTS: Keys to the Worlds**

**A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: A Stranger Arrives**

A whirlwind of dust whipped along the desolate road as an eerie and haunting sound echoed through the large protrusions standing slightly out of the ground situated everywhere the dust whipping slowly between them making a whistling sound as it passed through open areas. The place resembled a makeshift graveyard though the ground was not spread with the luscious green grass and sense of calm tranquility a common graveyard usually offers.

Upon closer inspection the odd protrusions are shaped like overly large and fanciful keys made only for the doors of a giant proportion, almost too big to even seem believable. Set across many miles of this desert expanse these large keys create a strange set of crossroads an odd pair of three displaced in the middle, as if they were purposely set apart from the others. An odd disturbance sends the billowing dust a stir as three heavily armored figures approach these out of place keys taking them up in their massive hands as the slightly hidden sun slowly gleams off their metallic surface. The figures seem to be those of two heavily muscled men and an equally powerful female although the armor that each of them wears makes any features impossible to predict.

They stand in an equally aligned triad as they stare down the different crossroads almost as if they were staring into an unknown future each one carrying their weapon with a set goal in mind, a goal only known to them. Suddenly another disturbance in the flowing of wind and dust as the three armored figures stare down the one path none had been looking upon. A lone figure slowly proceeds towards them with the utmost determination in his stride if there is any fear he is the only one that knows it.

As they stand looking transfixed at the figure approaching them slowly, one of them begins to wonder "Could this be him, the one Master told us about?" Still transfixed on the mysterious figure, they start to make a plan of action.

"Aurion, Shiyami, what should we do, we don't know what this thing is capable of" said the first male knight, Mishio in a calm, collected voice.

"We should keep our guard up. That was one of the most important things we learned from Master," said Shiyami in an equally calm voice.

"We must also attack if necessary," said Aurion.

With their plan finished, they drew their newly acquired weapons and got into a battle formation that was shaped like a perfect triangle. After only a few moments, the mysterious enigma had finally gotten to them.

"Who are you?" asks Shiyami, rather coldly.

"Yes, explain your purpose for being here!" shouts Aurion.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Says the enigma quietly has the dust around them starts to swirl violently and the whistling sound begins to intensify. "How dare you defile this sacred ground!" shouts the enigma with great anger and fury in his voice. The dust and whistling continue to intensify as the man readies himself to take down the intruders who have defiled this supposed sacred ground.

"Us defile this ground? Don't make me laugh," utters Mishio. The figure reaches up into the air, as if to touch the crimson sun. Dust rushes to his hand in a gust of wind, swirling in a cyclone of energy. He clenches the swirling vortex of sand and pulls his hand down, pulling down a large key of his own.

"Nice trick," exclaims Shiyami, "but we can do one better." Shiyami nods, the other knights nod as well. Simultaneously the knights throw their keys high in to the air, their points converging. The points of the keys created a wave of energy and it expanded and then rapidly condensed; shooting down a plume of fiery lightning. The figure flips out of the way, the lightning hitting the ground inches from where the figure had stood. "Ha, you missed"

"Wasn't aiming for you," laughed Shiyami. There where the lightning had struck the large keys stood. Only now they were not three keys, but one. Shiyami walked over and picked up the new key. "So, who wants to take this guy on first?"

"Hehe, I will," said Aurion. Shiyami handed the key to Aurion, who took it, twirled it a few times and then proceeded to take a battle stance.

"Ready?"

"Let's go already," said the figure, his face unreadable. The two warriors charged at one another, raising their weapons. clash the two met in the middle with a loud clash.

"Not bad," the knight shouts.

"Not bad yourself," the figure replied.

The two bounded away from each other each raising up dust as their feet landed one after the other on the sun-baked ground, the enigmatic figure emitting small plumes of dust each time his feet touched the ground as the armored giant, Aurion left giant clouds of dust in his wake. Both opponents faced squarely off against each other eyeing at the other from the opposite ends of the makeshift crossroad neither one willing to give the other any potential signs of "weakness" and whether any existed was about to be tested.

The two lounged at each other a deafening roar of scraping steel as the two dragged their weapons along the solid ground reverberated throughout the area a grin spreading across the enigma's face as he readies his key for an attack as his equally powerful opponent raises his key, the gap between them closes and the tension in the air rises, the wind deadening its beat as if to watch the fateful brawl. A mighty clash as the foes meet, metal to metal the ground a billowy cloud of ashen brown dust covering the opponents in its embrace making it impossible to see.

A loud collage of shouts and clanging filled the air as the wind once again picked up clearing away the dusty cloud surrounding the two brawlers each one facing a stalemate as they stare maliciously at one another beads of perspiration forming on the forehead of the enigma as it slowly rolls off his cheek only to evaporate shortly after hitting the barren ground.

"You're quite powerful for being a scrawny human!" Aurion yelled down at his rather short opponent, "But you'll never be powerful enough to defeat me!" He yelled as he used his massive strength to exert more pressure into his grip causing the enigma to slowly lose his hold, his feet sliding against the uneven gravel as he tried with all his might to match the gigantean strength of his armored foe.

"Pitiful! Trying to beat us masters of that weapon you hold!" Aurion said with a final mighty push against his key. The enigma gave out a smile knowing this had been the moment he had been so dearly waiting for releasing his foothold and allowing his body to maneuver underneath the giant as he toppled forward losing all hopes of his balance and chance of victory against this stealthy fiend. Angered Aurion looks back only to see the bright gleaming surface of the enigma's key connecting with his helmet a clang of metal resonating as his body falls to the earth the combined key flies into the air splitting back into thirds and landing around the collapsed body of the armored behemoth. His comrades look on in shock hardly believing one of their own could be defeated by such a scrawny looking little boy, anger spreading throughout their bodies as they walk over and pick up their dropped weapons taking up a stance. The enigma dusts off his shirt standing their weapon over his shoulder, a smile spreading across his face.

"Now come on two against one isn't fair."

"Oh, it's plenty fair after seeing what you can do!" Mishio shouted in anger towards his foe. "But now that you have been weakened, we should have no problem disposing of you and the weapon you have defiled!" he continues as the dust continues to blow through the crossroads that have now been made into a battlefield of fate.

"Well, let's just see how well you two do together!" shouts back the enigma, the dust beginning to swirl even harsher than before, the energy in his hands continuing to get more powerful.

"Whoa, he's trying to hit us!" screams Shiyami in terror at the massive force in the boy's hand.

"Oh, this isn't meant for you!" he says as he hurls the energy into his key. This causes the key to go through a drastic transformation. A light shone as the key began to morph into something much more sinister than before. When the light cleared and the knights regained their vision, they were in shock at the new sight that was in front of them. They key was now pitch black with a chain running through the middle of it. The top was now shaped like a crown and the hand guards in the shape of bat wings.

"How are we supposed to beat that!" exclaimed Shiyami as she looked at her weapon.

"We can do it if we just work together like we planned!" Mishio says to Shiyami as they ready for their ultimate battle, both knowing that this might be their last.

"Hehehe, alright, I guess if you still want to fight, I will be more than happy to show you both what a true fight is!" shouts the enigma with a wide spread grin on his face.

Shiyami and Mishio stood ready for battle, back to back. "That weapon he has, how are we supposed to beat it? He beat our combined keys with his original weapon, and you just saw the massive energy he has just infused his with," says Shiyami, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry," says Mishio calmly "that wasn't the only trick up our sleeves either and if it comes down to it, we always have our trump card."

"Your right," says Shiyami calming down a little.

"Now as for this guy," says Mishio gesturing toward the figure grinning in the distance, "let's take care of him together." "Yeah"

Side by side Shiyami and Mishio stood heavy in traditional fighting stances brandishing their weapons against the bright blaring sun as they lowered their bodies and with a mighty push off the ground accelerated themselves towards the enigma at breakneck speeds determined to bring this cocky youth down. The enigma didn't make any movements as he watched his opponents fly closer and closer to him a more serious look overtaking his exterior as he brought his weapon up joining his foes in the fray as they neared each other weapons at the ready. Seconds before collision all three foes leapt high into the air a look of distrust and animosity spreading throughout the group as Shiyami and Mishio brought down their weapons simultaneously onto the youth who quickly averted their attempts coming in closer to the two armored figures using their shoulders to accelerate himself higher into the air as the heavily armored Shiyami and Mishio plummeted for the ground.

Angered at the ingenuity of this youth the two land with a giant thud as their massive bodies hit the ground a substantial amount of dust filling the already debris filled air. Both looked up into the bronze rusted sky awaiting for the reappearance of their adversary.

Their bodies don't make a movement as they stare transfixed at the sky any expression impossible to tell because of their heavily guarded faces. The wind suddenly dies down and there isn't a sound to exist in this hell-hole of a desert. The two sway their attention from above and stare at each other secretly planning, silently waiting. Except for an occasional draft from the now calmed wind nothing makes a movement the two stand like grand statues.

Suddenly Mishio whips around bringing all his strength into the swing of his weapon the ground straining under his twisting feet. Mishio makes his complete 180 degrees turn and looks towards the direction of his swing, in his mind knowing he had hit something. An object moves at exceedingly high speeds towards the field of key like weapons smashing into them with bone shattering velocity. The two giants look towards the field of now exposed keys that were once deeply imbedded into the ground following until the destruction ended to the object that lay slumped over on the protruded weapon that had finally stopped his deadly tumult.

The two stood firmly brandishing their weapons over their shoulders staring at the stilled figure a stifled laugh escaping from Shiyami's mouth.

"Did he actually think he stood a chance?" Shiyami said laughing, however Mishio stood unmoved from his position sensing a victory was not yet won. The youth lay propped up against the weapon as his body slowly began to move and his eyes slowly opened as his breathing intensified.

"What? How could he have survived that?" Shiyami exclaimed befuddled.

"He's not an ordinary human being, there's something different about him about his heart." Mishio explained standing stock-still watching as the enigma stood only to cough up blood and idly spit it to the side grinning with a sick look of utter amusement as he walked himself out of the field of keys picking up his lost weapon as he slowly started to approach the two.

"What are we going to do?" Shiyami asked horror filling her voice.

"We'll fight! And we will win!" Mishio shouted entering his fighter's stance once again. Shiyami followed suit as the enigma approached grinning evilly.

"Why prolong it your fates have already been decided I'm just helping you… speed it up." The enigma said standing a few hundred feet away. "Well than I guess I'm ready for round two and I hope you are to because ready or not here I come!"

As the enigma flew towards them, the other two stood ready, waiting for their enemy to make his first strike. They rose their weapons into a guard like position, waiting for the now black blur to reach them. When he finally did, Shiyami and Mishio flung the enigma into the air with a mighty double blow that would normally have killed a man, but this man was different, something in his heart was not right. And with that their battle raged on. With each passing moment it seemed the knights were getting closer and closer to victory, but the enigma always seemed to be just one extra step ahead of them. With blades clashing and the sound of the wind in the desolate wasteland ringing in their ears, it seemed to Shiyami and Mishio that hope was now running dry and they were going to lose this fight.

"How can he keep going on like this without even needing to rest!" exclaimed Shiyami in a frenzy.

I'm not sure, but I know now that he is not like us, not at all like us." Said Mishio, still calm and collected. "If only Aurion was conscious, we might have a chance."

"Did someone call for me!" shouts Aurion as he starts to stride towards the battle.

"Aurion!" Shiyami and Mishio exclaim.

"Now we can really get this battle started, now that we are all together again!" shouts Shiyami in excitement.

"Well, now that we are all here, maybe it's time I told you all why I came after you in the first place, and why you are able to wield those weapons you found." States the enigma, sounding quite pleased.

"What do you mean?" shouts Aurion in anger and confusion.

"What you have in your hands are mythical weapons known as the Keyblades. They are a weapon that can lock and unlock anything, even the heart. Only ones known as the Keyblade masters can handle a Keyblade.

"So what you're saying it that these are Keyblades and we can use them because we are Keyblade masters?" asks Mishio in a confused manner.

"Yes, that's what I have been told anyways." Says the enigma

"So what did you need us, the Keyblade masters, for anyways?" asks Shiyami in an angry tone.

"I was sent here by my superior to retrieve the Keyblade masters and bring them back to our headquarters for analysis." The enigma continues

"But what is so special about us anyways, what can we do with these weapons that's so important?" asks Aurion in a very docile tone.

"Well, if you come with me, it will all be explained," says the enigma.

"And why would we come with you?" questions Shiyami, confusion creeping into her voice. "Because my master wants to meet you," replies the figure. "No one ever said that we wanted to meet your master," remarks Mishio sarcastically.

The figures smile vanishes, only to reappear as laughter. "Well then, I shall have to take you to him, the hard way." The figure then summons another ball of energy; this one was a mix of pure black and deep purple and sparked with unbridled energy. "If only you three had chosen the easy way out, you would've lived. I'll just have to apologize to my master for not bringing you in alive." With that, the figure hurls the ball of energy into the ground. The ground explodes in a maelstrom of earth, lightning, and fire. The ground splits, the crack racing toward the three knights. The three barely manage to avoid the scar in the earth rushing toward them.

"What kind of attack was that?" screams Aurion.

"He almost got us!" shouts Shiyami.

"That wasn't an attack," exclaims Mishio, "that was just the beginning of something worse. Look!" Mishio points toward the figure now laughing manically. "Hahahahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha, hahahahahaha!" The ground where the figure had just hurled his energy ball was now only a crater, except it was a swirling mass of black and purple, seeming to want to devour everything. The three knights just stared in shock at the distortion that was disrupting the very cosmos.

"Now the end begins!" The figure than raises him arm up, summoning from the depths of the hole, another key.

"A key? All of that destruction for a key?" cries Shiyami. "Damn," says Aurion, fear stifling anything else he might have said.

"That's no ordinary key. That's the one known as Armageddon, one of the two end keys we read in master's books." The key was a deep, rich, shimmering purple, intermingled with veins of lustrous black. The tip was shaped like a planet broken in two and merged into a intricate weave of bands of metal finishing off with a handle shaped like omega. The entity proceeds to walk out on to the black hole of energy and takes hold of the key, enveloping him in dark armor so dark that light could find no solace there. "We only have one chance against him now, now that he has both end keys: the Oblivion and the Armageddon," states Mishio.

"Yeah," says Shiyami and Aurion together. The three knights proceed to form a triad, an equally perfect triad from a time of peace that seemed so long ago now. The three knights stood shoulder to shoulder and began chanting. The triad of armored figures began to shine and proceeded to spin, rising up into the air, their three keys proceeding to do the same. The knight and their keys began to spin so fast that they looked like to balls of light. The two balls of light slowly came together and merged. When the two merged they produced a flash of light so bright, that even the figure had to look away. When the light subsided, their stood a figure clad in armor so pure white; it was like the light itself had become the armor. The figure was holding two keys that were different, but shown softly with all the colors of the rainbow, their bodies were gracefully intertwined metal, and at each end of each key was a small heart. The new knight descended slowly to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

"So Mitsu the Guardian of Light finally decides to show himself," the figure yells. Mitsu faces the enigma.

"If I remember correctly, you still haven't told me your name." The figure laughed.

"I'll tell you my name only so you know the name of the one who shall defeat you. My name is Ienzo." Mitsu and Ienzo faced each other, the showdown of destiny was about to begin.

The ground shook from the immense energy being released by these two powerful forces, the age old battle of good and bad unfolding before this scenario. The once dust laden sky is now drenched in an ominous darkness almost as if the gods themselves placed a blanket over the earth, though anyone witnessing this age old battle of light and dark would soon lose faith in the belief of any such gods existing.

The elements were a complete and utter holocaust, thunder electrifying the charcoal sky as whirlwinds of fire mixed with the course stones of the barren land. Water rained down on the combatants turning to deadly spears of crystalline ice as the extreme drop in temperature froze the seemingly harmless droplets as they entered the frigid atmosphere. The two personas of light and dark stood confronting each other a vicious wind rapidly whipping about their articles of clothing as this battle of fate proceeded. The warrior of dark, Ienzo charged forward wielding his mighty weapons a dark figure could be seen enveloping his body, an entity that followed Ienzo's every move as he stampeded towards the figure of light maniacal laughter escaping his lips.

The two collided in an impressive explosion of negative energy two forces that never should meet battle in a medley of good versus evil a flurry of keyblades moving at velocities beyond anything ever known before neither foe backing down as they swung savagely at each other, each swing could easily be fatal to one another as each strike was carefully avoided or parried a collage of colorful sparks emanating the air as their keyblades connected.

An excruciating series of blows, blocks, and parries were traded off when the two suddenly rebounded from each other standing down the now ruined crossroads the field of keyblades scattered to every aspect of the universe, the once sandy terrain a mere visage of its previous form everything was in havoc the end was at hand.

"I will finish this once and for all!" Mitsu proclaimed in a mighty forte. All Ienzo could do was laugh as he raised his heads to the clouds a look of pure blood lust filling his eyes as he looked his gaze on Mitsu. He crouched down into a stance ready once again to duke it out with Mitsu, the dark figure that once slightly enveloped his body had become a full-fledged demonic being with the massive frame of a colossal behemoth a distinguishing up-side-down heart could be seen right at the chest of the beast its mighty hands looking as if it wanted to swallow Ienzo whole.

Mitsu held up his mighty hands as he began chanting a powerful summoning.

_Beings of this mighty Earth_

_Mother who proclaimed this God seen birth_

_All those who gently cared and nursed_

_Protectors of this Universe_

_Earth, Wind, Water, Air_

_Elements used in awesome pairs_

_To create this world so grand and fair_

_As humans make it dull and bare_

_Please bless to me beginnings anew_

_To make these problems small and few _

_I summon now a power unseen _

_To bring fourth victory to this fiend_

_GENESIS!_

With that a mighty power filled the air as Mitsu threw his keyblades into the air as they collided together forming a crude version of a cross. As they spiraled ferociously to the ground a bright light engulfed the crossed keyblades filling the black void that existed on this battlefield of redemption. The blades engulfed by light hit the ground with a mighty smack impaling the weapon into the ground. The light faded away and in place stood one massive keyblade gold emblazoned down the sides of the wing shaped blade, colored in a light shade of blue. At the end of the blade there lies a smaller wing making the keyblade look as though it could easily fly on its own accord. The golden embellishment running up the entire length of the keyblade meets at the hilt becoming an intricate loop for the handle, strangely resembling a mighty golden halo, a small keychain hangs off the end an orb of blue green completes this key.

Mitsu wields this blade virtuously; a keyblade fit for his stature as he watches his oncoming opponent knowing the end to this battle is imminent.

"This ends now!" Mitsu exclaims, raising the keyblade known as Genesis into the air a fantastic wave of golden yellow wraps around it as the two combatants face in a head to head collision. Light swallowing dark, dark swallowing light the very ground shakes uncontrollably from this clash of the titans. Beginning meets end, end meets beginning, salvation exists but is simply banished by damnation. Sin is replaced by virtue the world shattering beneath the appalling unbalance and than… nothing, the darkness is swept away and light is hidden, nothing remains.

However there is never an existence without something, something remains, the dusty path of the road remains though no keyblade makes up these crossroads, the tranquil wind remains as it sweeps through the uncharted valley, its only disruptions being the small ravines and granite walls that exist miles away. This place is undisturbed almost as if "nothing" had ever happened. Upon closer inspection there is a figure clad in ragged clothing, face dirty with dust gently lying where the great crossroads meet seemingly serene and calm, around him lay three large suits of metal though nothing remains within them it could be seen something once great inhabited them.

A blurred figure walks down the path coming across the strange scene and walks quietly over to the young boy kneeling over him looking down upon him from a hooded cloak. He gently places a hand over the boy's forehead chanting something only he can hear a black mist escapes from the boy into the hand of the hooded stranger.

The cloaked stranger removes his hood from his tan exterior and stark white hair a grin slightly placed on his lips a satisfied look in his strangely colored eyes.

"I guess you can't get everything right when playing with hearts." The man said picking up the boy and throwing him over his shoulder like he would a sack of flour. "We'll just have to wait for their return to this universe, huh Ienzo?" The silver haired man said to his unconscious burden, as he walked away from the wreckage whistling a creepily merry tune.

A world of white as three figures walk idly through it side by side, their purpose unknown. They seem to be casually talking their journey leading them nowhere yet.

"What now?" A teenage looking girl, long brunette hair flowing down to her waist asks.

"I don't know, did Master ever say anything about this?" A similar in age boy with reddish hair asked strutting his way down the white infinity.

"I don't think so, but I suppose we have to get those so called keyblades back." Another boy with black hair responded.

"ALL OF THEM!" The girl exclaimed tripped up for a moment.

"As many as we can I would think." The black haired boy responded back.

"Oh fine lets go find them than." The girl said with a sigh.

"Who knows it could be fun!" The red haired boy said smiling.

"Well than let's go!"

The three ran forward embracing the eternal whiteness vanishing into it like a shadow into a light place.


End file.
